How to Make A Kingdom Hearts OC
by Puja723
Summary: Here's a guideline simple enough for any one to follow on how to make a Kingdom Hearts OC. It is similar to my How to make a Teen Titans OC. I thought I'd do this for the Kingdom Hearts fandom. There are a lot of mary sues out there that need to be tweaked and worked on. I hope this helps everyone. If you love the lore and fandom of Kingdom Hearts, you'll give this a read.


**So I've been on tumblr recently and I've followed a few blogs that talk about Kingdom Hearts OCs being mary-sues. It boggles my mind that there are so many OCs that are horrible. **

**I made this so that you can improve your Kingdom Hearts OC. **

**Have fun reading. **

* * *

**How to Make A Kingdom Hearts OC**

So you want to make a Kingdom Hearts Original Character? This fandom and it's ridiculous OCs. What is up with all mary-sues?! I don't understand how it's possible to have so many OCs that are so perfect. Why are these OCs getting so much praise and attention? Why are these OCs in love with so many canon characters without a legitimate reason!? Why are they the long lost sibling of certain characters?! Why do these OCs who hail from the darkness and have complete control of their powers?! How they are able to dual-wield keyblades?! Where did they get their keyblades?! Why are they all a part of Organization XIII?! Why do all the female original characters hate Kairi?! _**WHY**_!?

Anyway…

If you want to make your OC believable in the Kingdom Hearts fandom, for fan-fanfiction or fan art, follow these simple guidelines and you too can make a KH OC that we don't want to burn in a bonfire.

* * *

Naming your OC – This is the most essential part when it comes to making your OC. Like in my Teen Titans how to guideline; do not base your character off of jewels, flowers, real life people or yourself. If you want to give them Japanese names; since this is a Japanese-based RPG game, go ahead, but don't name your character without giving it some research first.

Trios Name Meaning

Sora – Sky  
Kairi - Ocean  
Riku - Land

Ventus – Wind  
Aqua – Water  
Terra – Earth

Roxas – Sora's nobody – Sky  
Xion – No. I – Sora's memories of Kairi - Ocean  
Axel/Lea – Meadow

Hayner – A fool or jester  
Pence – Sum of money in Europe  
Olette – Small winged angel

Namine – Wave of Ocean

Eraqus – Square  
Yen Sid – Disney

Villains  
Xemnas – Ansem – The closest I got to the name was Anslem which in German means God-like or a Saint.  
Vexen/Even – Youthful  
Xaldin/Dilan – Like a lion  
Saix/Isa – God  
Master Xehanort – No Heart or Another  
Vanitas – Vanity

I had to actually look up and do research on most of the members of Organization XIII and their name origins, since most their names are anagrams of their original names. You see how useful doing your research is?

* * *

Hair color – For females please do not make your OC have sparkly pink hair or rainbow colored hair because their hair is based on their emotions. That is ridiculous. Also if you have silver hair naturally you need to put that in your character's description or else people will think that you are one of Xehanort's 13 vessels; same goes for the pointy ears.

Eye color – Again nothing out of the ordinary. All the characters in Kingdom Hearts eyes are natural. Except for Xehanort and anyone else who has yellow eyes. I think Ansem the Wise is the only character who has naturally colored yellow eyes, but they are more orange than yellow.

Do you even know what having yellow eyes means in the Kingdom Hearts universe? No? Well I'll tell you. Having yellow eyes signifies that a person's heart has given into the darkness.

Body Type- Female Kingdom Hearts OC writers, please don't just write that your OC is beautiful. Distinguish her beauty. What makes your character beautiful? Is it her eyes, her hair, her body? What? If your character has one feature that is beautiful about them also have them have a feature in their looks that they are not pleased with. You can't have only one.

Age - This is the Kingdom Hearts universe. The minimum your OC can be is 14, since Kingdom Hearts 1 starts when Sora is 14.

* * *

Personality – Do not make your OC perfect. That's what most of us readers do not like about mary-sues. They are too perfect. They need to be flawed and well-liked. We cannot relate to a character that is perfect in every way possible. Do not base your OCs personality on yourself. If you yourself are an up-beat happy go lucky person, make your OC serious or demanding. Use the opposite of your own personality traits.

Keyblade – Ok having a keyblade in the Kingdom Hearts Universe is not a special thing anymore. Everyone and their grandmother has a keyblade now in Kingdom Hearts. Your OC cannot just magically have a keyblade.

The only reason Sora has the keyblade was because Riku – who was originally the chosen keyblade wielder in the first Kingdom Hearts game fell into darkness. The keyblade chose Sora and eventually realized that he was a worthy candidate for the keyblade.

In order to wield the keyblade properly, you have to have a _**rite of passage from a Keyblade Master **_ by touching a keyblade belonging to a Master. That's why Riku and Kairi are able to wield a keyblade. Your heart has to be able to choose what path is right. You know the whole Station of Awakening tutorials in both Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, they are not just for tutorial sake. Your heart has to set a path and see which road you'll take in order to wield the keyblade.

Roxas is the only one who can dual wield keyblades. No one else has that ability. Roxas dual-wields because of his connection with Sora and Xion.

Take Xemnas for example, he has Terra's heart inside of him as well as Xehanort, one would think he would have the ability to wield a keyblade. He made a choice not to use one.

* * *

Origin/Backstory – Do not say your OC just arrived on Destiny Islands or Traverse Town or Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion. Destiny Islands and Traverse Town are safe havens for people who have lost their world to the darkness. If your OC just ended up there without an explanation it won't make any sense to the reader.

Don't have your character be related to one of the cannon characters without establishing a decent origin for them first. Do not say that they are the long lost sibling/twin of the main trio, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

For example – take my Kingdom Hearts OC Levina. Yes, I do have her as Master Eraqus's daughter, but I didn't say she can wield a keyblade or is a special snow flake. No I gave her an origin story and more will be revealed when I get to Dream, Drop Distance. It takes time and effort to make your OC believable. The same goes for Lira, her character went through trials and training to get where she is even if Mickey chose her.

If you're into yaoi, do not say your OC is the love-child of your favorite yaoi-parings, having your OC look like Sora or Riku or Axel or Roxas is not being original. That is not how making a child works.

Do not say your XX number of Organization XIII! They are called Organization XII for a _reason_! There are only thirteen people in the organization no more, no less. Even Saix says it in 358/2 Days, "**We have always and only been thirteen**." Even canon contradicts this with the introduction of Xion, but she was a special case.

Do not base or copy your OCs origins on any of the in-game cannon characters. Take Xion's origins for example; Vexen created Xion from Sora's memories of Kairi, after Xemnas had sampled them during the boss fight in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. I understand that Vexen is the Hojo of Kingdom Hearts, but even he wouldn't make the same mistake twice by making your OC an experiment based off of someone's memories.

Do not say your female OC is a Princess of Heart. There are only seven Princesses of Heart – Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine, Alice, Belle, and Kairi.

Don't have your OC have a wayfinder without basing that they have been friends with Aqua. She made those for her friends.

If your character comes from the darkness, if they are a Heartless, Nobody or Unversed, you cannot have your OC be in control of their dark powers so quickly or naturally. It is impossible.

Even Vanitas, before and during Birth By Sleep – the novels stated that he struggled with the dark powers he had. If it wasn't for Master Xehanort's ruthless training he could have probably and most likely died. The Unversed are basically what he feels and all he feels is pain, hate, anger, and other negative emotions. If the Unversed are being killed off in battle, he'll feel pain and it'll be an endless cycle of self-abuse.

Since Dream Drop Distance implemented time travel and made a whole mess of things with the plot, do not have your OC come from the past or future. Time travel works completely different in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. In order to time travel, you have to leave your body behind and reduce it to just a heart. You are allowed to visit the past, but cannot alter things that are destined to happen and you cannot visit the future.

Known Seven Warriors of Light - Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Mickey

Known Thirteen Vessels of Darkness - Master Xehanort, Xigbar/Braig, Saix/Isa, Terra, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Vanitas (?), Replica Riku (?), Young Xehanort  
The other four people will probably be revealed in Kingdom Hearts 3

* * *

Relationships -  
For female OC writers, do not have your OC fall in love with all the characters at once. I understand most of the guy characters in Kingdom Hearts are hella sexy, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep with all them from day one. You need to build a believable relationship and not just say "omg I love you, let's have sex." No, it doesn't work that way.

The same way goes if your OC is a prisoner or ended up with Organization XIII. They are not lovable people ok? They are the antagonists of the game. They are ruthless and cruel people, they won't stop at nothing to kill you, you can't be all, "I can change them." No you can't without having your OC be self-aware of what's going on around her.

Also what the hell is up with all this Kairi hate with your OC female writers? Why do all your OCs hate Kairi? Is it because she's friends with Sora and Riku? You cannot bash a character just to make your own OC look good. I understand Kairi hasn't really been in the heat of battle like Sora and Riku have, but she has done a lot of major things in the games – helping Sora find his way back from the darkness after he became a heartless, seeing Riku for who he really is despite his use of the darkness, rushing into help Sora in battle, and assisting Sora and Riku to find their way back home at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.

For male OC writers, I haven't really seen a lot of male OCs falling in love with any of the female characters, but again do not rush your relationship with a female character, take your time and get to know them. Do not threaten to kill or murder the female character's potential in cannon love interest – ie: Sora x Kairi, Terra x Aqua, Replica Riku x Namine – those are my in-cannon ships. Don't just sit there and be all, "Woe is me, I'll never find someone." No one wants your pity case or to be manipulated into a relationship.

Finally, I cannot stress this enough. _**Research, research, research**_ is important! I hate it when people do not do their research. It's not difficult to do nowadays. Whenever I'm working on writing my Kingdom Hearts stories, I always have Google and Kingdom Hearts wiki open in case I have to do research. You think I came up with all this without doing any research? Hell, no. You have to give your stories the effort and time if you want anyone to read them.

I hope this helps in making your Kingdom Hearts OC better and not a mary-sue or gary stu.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this guideline. If there's anything that I've missed feel free to tell me in a review or PM me. **


End file.
